Blog użytkownika:Chanelka99/Rozdział ósmy ;)
Rozdział VIII Słońce schowało się za ciemnymi chmurami i powiał silny, chłody wiatr. Anna zatrzęsła się, a czując to, Kristoff objął ją mocno. - Dziękuję – przymknęła oczy wtulając się w jego klatkę piersiową. - Nie ma sprawy – uśmiechnął się – Słuchajcie, coś mi mówi, a znam się na tym dobrze, że szykuje się jakaś zawierucha… - popatrzył na Elsę – Umiałabyś ją zatrzymać? - Wywołać, owszem. Zatrzymać, jakoś wątpię… To znaczy, gdybym sama ją wywołała, to może ale tak, to… - Spokojnie, tak tylko pytałem – rozejrzał się dookoła – Ale mam lepszy pomysł… * Siedzieli wszyscy w jaskini, którą znalazł Kristoff. Było ciemno, a na zewnątrz szalała zamieć. Dziwne, że w środku lata pogoda mogła aż tak się zmienić, ale warunki w górach znacznie różnią się do tych panującym w Arandelle. Anna szczęknęła zębami. - Zimno ci? – szepnął troskliwie Kristoff przysuwając się do niej. - T-t-trochę… - siedziała skulona oparta o zimną skalną ścianę. Jeszcze bardziej się do niej przysunął, założył jej na głowę swoją czapkę, po czym objął ramieniem. - Cieplej? - Zdecydowanie tak… - nie wiedziała, jak wcześniej mogła żyć bez niego. Odkąd się poznali, zawsze był przy niej, zawsze się o nią troszczył, a ona nie dostrzegała tego na początku ich znajomości, dopiero gdy otrząsnęła się z „uczucia”, które czuła do Hansa, zrozumiała, że tak naprawdę to jego prawdziwie kocha. Elsa i Hans przyglądali się tej uroczej scenie. Tyle, że każde z nich w inny sposób na nie reagowało. Elsa z uśmiechem, cieszyła się, że siostra znalazła kogoś takiego jak Kristoff, że miała na kim polegać i miałby się kto nią zająć, gdyby jej zabrakło… Hans natomiast nie mógł uwierzyć, że Kristoff, który nie ma nic do zaoferowania, szybciej znalazł sobie narzeczona niż on. Spojrzał na Elsę i przysunął się do niej. - Zimno ci? – zapytał. Jednak ona roześmiała się. - Człowieku, mam lodowe moce, mnie nigdy nie jest zimno… Nie wyszło mu… Chciał jej w jakiś sposób zaimponować i nie wiedzieć czemu, bardzo mu na tym zależało. Teraz jednak kompletnie się zbłaźnił. Jak mógł o tym nie wiedzieć? W jej obecności zawsze jest nieco chłodniej niż normalnie i miało być jej zimno? Zwiesił zawstydzony głowę. - Nie jest mi zimno, ale… - zaczęła niepewnie – Miło, że zapytałeś. Uśmiechnęła się do niego, on do niej również. W pewnej jednak chwili ziemia lekko zadrżała. Nim zdążyli jakoś zareagować gruba warstwa śniegu przykryła wyjście z jaskini pozostawiając ich w całkowitym mroku… - O nie… - jęknęła Anna z paniką w głosie – I co teraz? Zginiemy tu! - Nie, nie zginiemy. Uspokój się – Kristoff położył jej ręce na ramionach – Wydostaniemy się stąd… Podszedł do zawalonego śniegiem wejścia. Zaczął rozgrzebywać biały puch rękami, ale nic to nie dawało. - Człowieku, opanuj się – zawołał Hans – Nic tym nie zdziałasz! Westchnął głęboko zaprzestając kopaniu. Musiał coś wymyślić, nie tylko ze względu na siebie. Ze względu głównie na Annę. I oczywiście jej siostrę. A Hansa mógłby uratować przy okazji… - Sven, jesteś tam! – zawołał z nadzieją. W odpowiedzi usłyszał radosne parsknięcie. - Całe szczęście – odetchnął z ulgą – Słuchaj stary, musisz nas stąd wydostać, rozumiesz? Kop ile masz sił! - Ty naprawdę się łudzisz, że to coś, co nazywasz zwierzęciem nas uratuje? – zapytał z kpiną Hans – Przecież to coś nawet nie myśli… - Nie obrażaj mi tu renifera, dobra? „To coś” jest moim przyjacielem… Ja przynamniej mam przyjaciół – uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - O czym ty do diaska mówisz? Mam przyjaciół… - Koń się nie liczy… - A renifer niby owszem? - A i owszem… Poza tym, nie mam tylko jego… - Przestańcie! – zawołała Elsa – Wiem, że nie przepadacie za sobą zbytnio, ale wasze kłótnie nam w niczym nie pomogą. Albo pomożecie odgarnąć ten śnieg, albo będziemy musieli zdać się tylko na Svena, a on nie da rady kopać zbyt długo. Miała rację. Jak zwykle z resztą. To było jej wielką zaletą, potrafiła, chociaż przez moment, wstrzymać spory i nieporozumienia. Umiała w delikatny, ale i wyraźny sposób wyperswadować kłócenie się na rzecz znacznie ważniejszych spraw. - Więc jak? – zapytała wskazując na zasypane nadal wyjście – Możemy na was liczyć? Spojrzeli na siebie gniewnie, lecz bez dyskusji zaczęli odgarniać śnieg. - Wow… - szepnęła z podziwem Anna – Nie sądziłam, że zobaczę kiedyś Kristoffa i Hansa robiącego coś… Wspólnie… - Ma się ten talent – uśmiechnęła się dumnie. - Słuchacie… - zaczął Hans – Wiem, że to była bardzo mądra lekcja… Że w obliczu takiej sytuacji nie powinniśmy się kłócić, ale… Obawiam się, to na niewiele się zda… Zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Nie dadzą rady, nawet jeśli wraz z Anną by im pomogły. Spojrzała na swoje dłonie. Czy byłaby w stanie użyć ich, żeby uwolnić stąd zarówno siebie jak i całą resztę? - Sven, odsuń się od wyjścia! – zawołała. - Co próbujesz zrobić? – zapytała niepewnie Anna. - Coś, czego jeszcze nie próbowałam… - wystawiła ręce przed siebie – Schowajcie się, najlepiej za mną… Hans i Kristoff wymienili spojrzenia. Podeszli do Anny, która posłusznie stała już za siostrą. Elsa wzięła głęboki wdech… Skierowała dłonie wprost na wyjście. Przymknęła oczy… Warto zaryzykować i chociaż spróbować użyć swych mocy do czegoś pożytecznego… Przysunęła ręce z powrotem do siebie, po czym gwałtownie pchnęła przed siebie promień białego, skrzącego się światła. Niczym strzała przebił się przez śnieg, rozrzucając go na wszystkie strony. Wyjście było odblokowane… - Elsa, udało ci się – Anna z radością poklepała ją po ramieniu. - Tak… - spojrzała jakby z wdzięcznością na swoje dłonie – Udało się… - Skoro jesteśmy już wolni… - zaczął Kristoff, wyszedł na zewnątrz, przywołując do siebie Svena, który z radością trącił rękę swojego właściciela – Szkoda jednak tylko, że będziecie musieli się dalej tułać na piechotę… - Kto? My? –zapytał zaskoczony Hans wychodząc z jaskini – Jak to bez koni? - Nie wy, Święty Mikołaj… - uniósł brew krzyżując ramiona – Uciekły wam konie… Musimy iść pieszo, bo Sven raczej nas wszystkich nie udźwignie. Nie macie dużego wyboru… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania